Games
by Kagem
Summary: The "Games" Consist of the female gods & The Male gods, the females must run, and the males pursue after. Being captured by a male will result in imprisoment. Catching a female will give you power. "You're my bitch, and I'm your alpha." He growled into her ear. "I will never be your bitch." She sneered- SasuSaku, ShikaTem, Nejten, GaaMat, & Presenting KakaHanare
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first SasuSaku fanfiction c: Wish me luck, and any reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!**

**Sakura: Goddess of health, Strength, and Wisdom (White Wolf)**

**Sasuke: God of Death & revenge/justice, and fear (Black Wolf)**

**Naruto: God of the Sun protector as well, and courage (Fox)**

**Tsunade: Goddess of the Moon, women, Earth & Ocean. (Slug)**

**Kakashi: God of Lightning & Storms (Dog)**

**Hanare: Goddess of Disguise & Clouds (Owl)**

**Tenten: Goddess of Weapons (Swallow)**

**Neji: God of defense/protection (Hawk)**

**Shikamaru: God of strategy (Cougar)**

**Temari: Goddess of Wind (Weasel/Ferret)**

**Hinata: Goddess of Nature & Animals (Bunny)**

**Gaara: God of hatred & Sandstorms (Jackal)**

**Matsuri: Goddess of loyalty and love, and sand (Tanuki)**

Summary: The Gods & Goddesses are divided into two separate groups. There's a rule that every once a eclipse, the male Gods try to find a mate. However the females avoid so, because they are trapped forever once captured by a male God. The females have never seen a male yet…

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here, as well as the other Girls." Sakura bowed at her ruler.

The female goddesses had promised to meet here to avoid being captured & imprisoned. The eclipse was drawing near, and they all feared that they were being watched. They had disguised themselves as mermaids- Thanks to the powerful power of Hanare, who was the Goddess of deception. They were protected by the mermaids of the kingdom who swore loyalty to their Lady, Tsunade. Their disguises were simple, because the males have never seen them.

This cruel game was a decree made by the titans, who once ruled the thrones. When they were overthrown by Lady Tsunade, they cursed the remaining Gods & Goddesses to a very cruel game. A game thrown specifically at the females, to surrender & submit to a male God.

Lady Tsunade refused to let her precious daughters be in this game.

"Good now, hide & find a different place. I will be a decoy, since I'm the strongest & oldest, and therefore on nobodies list. Mask your chakra, and make sure nobody can sense you."

"Hai!" The Girls bowed & scattered.

"I-I'm s-scared." Hinata was obviously frightened at the idea of being captured & submitting to a male.

"Come on Hinata-chan, don't forget we are powerful goddesses, and by the way I'm the goddess of weapons," Tenten winked at Hinata, she was obviously scared, but hid her nervousness for the sake of Hinata

"Let's get going, I sense some strong chakra." Temari was looking ahead, and stopped. "This is where we separate. Remember to hide in your shrines & Temples, where you are most powerful."

Everyone nodded, and left to their place.

**Matsuri**

Traveling on the currents of the Nile River was challenging especially when you're in a animal form such a Tanuki, and when the monsoon season was in.

Reaching a fair distance, I shook off the water from my fur, and walked into the desert. My familiar home welcomed me with animals that offered shelter to me. Unfortunately, there was a Reddish/Blackish jackal in the back. It should know that I am a goddess, only animals can see my chakra that was hidden.

The Jackal started to walk towards me, its aura was dark, and I could sense it. I scurried over to the nearest hole/den.

Before I could reach it, the sand grabbed my body, almost crushing it.

"That was too easy," a Deep voice rumbled out of the jackal, and then it transformed to a handsome man. His striking green eyes were almost like Sakura's, but had a sharper look, and his hair was a deep red.

The sand continued to crush, as I resisted. It seemed that we had the same powers, except his were on a more violent scale.

The squeezing began to wear me down. Gasping for air, my vision was no longer stable. Black spots filled me vision. I however managed to maintain my form of a Tanuki.

"N-no…" I breathed, then disappeared to a deep sleep.

**Temari**

_Jerk_

The black cougar transformed into a man that had pineapple hair. His eyes were narrow, and right away you could tell that he was a strategist.

He's caught me alright, but I won't give up. Instead I summoned a large gust of air that should've knocked him down. He avoided it, and transported next to me. Using some chakra he summoned a shadow and grasped my animal form.

"Troublesome women." He then squeezed the shadow clone hard enough so that it could knock me out.

"B-bastard." I sneered before getting knocked out.

**Hinata**

"Wait! Please!" the fox was gaining up on me.

Using his last effort, he managed to snatch me with his paw.

"I won't hurt you, but I need you!" He shouted

I have to admit, he's pretty cute when he needs something.

He stopped and used chibi eyes. Hinata couldn't help but stare.

"Please, and I won't you!" He pleaded.

Hinata couldn't help but feel connected to him, she _needed _him.

Hinata gave in. She nodded, but chose to remain in her animal form.

**Hanare**

_Zoom_

That was how fast I could travel. The only problem was that I could be seen brightly, because of my form.

Damn that dog could keep on going.

Electricity could be seen charging through him, as he used the lightning to strike me.

Fortunately I dodged a bush, unfortunately, I missed a strike.

BAM! I fell out of the sky, still remaining in my animal form, I saw a man with silver hair, and a mask.

"Bingo."

And then pathetically I blacked out, but not without saying

"Bastard."

**Sakura ((Yay!))**

He was the same animal. The dark aura that surrounded him gave me the chills.

He transformed into a 6ft tall and well built man. His eyes were a stunning onyx, as well as his hair. Sharp eyes suddenly turned a crimson red.

That the Sharingan!

I've read many legends about it. Two remaining gods had it. It could see through anything.

Sucker, my animal form was the strongest, and could hold.

I stopped and growled at him, challenging him.

My white fur would have to get dirty after this.

He transformed back to a very large black wolf, his red eyes were burning holes, as we charged head on in the battle.

I growled and bit onto the side of his neck, refusing to let go.

Growling, he tried to bite back. His larger form had gotten to me, as he stomped me into the ground. His body above me.

"I'm your alpha, and you're my bitch."He growled

I refused. I bucked him with my two sturdy paws, and sent him flying to the other side.

If only I realized he had scratched me with poison… The world was starting to blur. I couldn't lose my animal form!

"I will never be _your_ bitch." I growled before falling to a deep sleep.


	2. Bed time!

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys. And Yes I will be trying to make it longer in the chapters, and focus more on each individual couple on each chapter. So be expecting multiple chapter releases on different couples or combined ****possibly**. **Without further interferences please Read & Review if you want those chapter **

**I also want to apologize for Missing the TenTen And Neji part! It almost the same though, except Neji gets very surprised at her techniques of evading the enemy!**

**I also want to explain a behavior of wolfs. When an alpha is present, the lower wolves or female will walk behind the alpha at all times, this is respect for the alpha. The Alpha will also stand over the wolf with the lower ranking, to show that he is THE alpha. Also male dog will constantly bite their mates, so I'm going to put that in there for Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke because of their dog traits.**

**~Celloplayer**

**Sakura**

It's funny how you expect to wake up in your own bed, when you see yourself in some other fucking bed.

Yes Sakura Haruno was not one for surprises, especially in the morning.

And the other thing was to see some fucking guy next to you, staring at you like a piece of meat.

Yes, Sakura really did hate surprises.

Springing on the balls of her paws, Sakura growled. It was the _male_ God. And man did she want to shred that smirk to pieces.

"Your friends are here, calm down," He then gestured for me to follow.

"What makes you think I will follow you?" Sakura sneered.

"If you don't want to see your friends." He shrugged and walked.

"Wait!" Sakura started to follow, just before she went ahead of him, He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You will stay behind me when I walk." He growled.

Hmph.

They had just gotten out of the large room. As Sakura gasped at their place.

It was literally dark. The main colors were Red and black. Traveling over the indoor balcony, Sakura could see large indoor gardens and a mini waterfall. Plenty of doors leading anywhere and stairs were scattered.

Sakura and her girls like their house comfy and closed in, they were also secluded so having and being in a large house was a treat.

Candle lights adorned every area possible.

The stranger was intruiging with his mass height. You could tell he was lean and built well, his face was godly, well they were already gods… Anyway, Sakura thought.

"Your name." He waited for her answer.

"Why should I tell you." Sakura was still in her animal form and refused to say anything else or reveal her name.

"Hn," She could tell he was upset "Sasuke,"

_Sasuke hmm?_ Sakura liked the way it rolled off his tongue when he said it.

They had walked down a flight of stairs, and reached a large room, and two doors read Male and a Female one.

"Your friends are in there. Towels are prepared as well.

Sakura nodded and walked on her paws to the door.

She transformed to a cloaked figure and opened the door. Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"No peeking!" Sakura made him loose his grip and slammed the door into his face.

She was feisty Sasuke smirked.

**Bathhouse**

"Sakura-chan!" The girls ran to their fellow wolf friend, still in their animal forms.

Question were answered, and Sakura was glad there was no severe wounds.

"Well what should we do now?" Hanare glanced over the nice steamy bath tub, wishing she could be at her own.

"Well, we either sacrifice getting our animal forms wet and soggy or getting in our human forms. There are towels, right?" Temari was really wanting a nice bath after being captured like animals.

"Yes, they're over there." Matsuri lifted her paw to where the towels were.

Everybody agreed to get in the bath. After all there was plenty of privacy. It was a very large semi circle, oils of every kind were in selection, candles, and cherry blossoms were layed on top of the pool.

Tenten was the first to change forms, as the others followed after. She stepped in the hot and welcoming water and was instantly comforted.

"Come on girls!" Tenten was smiling as the others came in the bath.

"S-Sakura-chan, h-how did he look l-like?" Hinata started blushing madly at the thought of her blonde captor. Although she came willingly knowing fully that her other friends had been captured, Hinata was surprised at how well the blonde called Naruto treated her.

"That Bastard? Well he's Sasuke, but you have to admit he's not that bad of a looking guy." Sakura blushed

"O-oh." Hinata twiddled with her thumbs.

"Hinata went willingly with her captor, he didn't want to hurt him, nor did she." Tenten said with a bored expression "Stupid hawk-Neji, he captured me with his claws." Tenten then looked mad

"Mine was a dog named Kakashi, I swore I saw him reading a porn novel…" Hanare looked amused "So when I asked him, he said maybe, which I take as a yes."

"Tch, Shikamaru, my captor, was constantly complaining on how troublesome it was to capture one of us." Temari yawned then grinned "Matsuri what happened to you?"

"Well… He was a jackal and he seemed grumpy constantly. He rarely talked, but said his name was Gaara." Matsuri blushed

"Looks like Matsuri-chan has a crush!" Temari giggled while Matsuri blushed a very hard shade.

"However, we should be on alert." Tenten warned

Everyone nodded, grim to the fact.

After taking towels drying themselves, the girls then transformed into their animal forms.

"Better to be safe." Everyone agreed on Matsuri's words

_Once they had reached the outsides, they were escorted by maids to the dining room.

The dining room was dimly lit, and was large. The walls were painted crimsom red. The dining table itself measured a very wide distance. Food was sprawled on the table and varied from everything.

"Make sure the boys eat some of the food first." Sakura said in concern.

"Hai."

"Welcome my ladys, the lords will join you in a second." A very peppy male waiter seated each of us, ignoring the fact that we were still in our animal forms.

Suddenly the doors opened, as each of the male gods sat across from their capture.

"Do you really want to stay in your animal forms?" Neji looked agitated at the swallow sitting across from him.

"No, but this is for your own good." Tenten chirped at the very very annoyed Neji.

"How the hell are you going to eat your food like that?" Sasuke was also agitated but had a smirk when he saw Sakura double take her decision.

'Should we just reveal ourselves?' Sakura communicated to her fellow friends

'There is no gain or loss if we do, and I'm a bit tired.' Temari approved.

Everyone poofed to their human forms.

Matsuri felt uncomfortable under the stare of Gaara who was a bit surprised at her look and her beauty. Matsuri had a red strap dress that stopped at her knees. The collar dipped in slightly at her chest. She then took a seat.

Temari just stared at the blank eyed lazy genius. She wore a simply Turqoise strapless dress. It dipped down a bit more than Matsuris, making the line of the twin mounds slightly visible. She then took a seat.

Tenten was now transforming as the smoke cleared, she smirked at Neji's reaction.

"Like what you see? Too bad, you can't have this." Tenten winked and smirked. Tenten was wearing a chemeosang (qi pao) the color of gold. The qi pao had a dragon design that started from the bottom and almost teasingly surrounded her breasts. She also had her hair in two buns. She then sat down.

Hinata transformed and had a lilac pale dress that hugged her shoulder sides, and making the top part of her big chest a bit visible. The dress ended right above knees.

"Hinata-chan! You're so pretty!" Naruto was literally bending over the food and beaming proudly at the female. Hinata was blushing madly and was on the verge of fainting, when she took a seat.

Hanare transformed and had a long silver dress that parted at the left leg, and the gap reached all the way to her thigh, teasing Kakashi mildly. The thing spaghetti straps supported the light silky fabric that hugged her curves perfectly.

Then there is Sakura who had transformed and wore a light pink dress that ended slightly above the knees, and the straps crossed on her back, making the front look normal. The mid section hugged below her breasts.

"There happy?" Tenten snapped at Neji.

Now that the boys had gotten a good preview on their future "mate" they were quite smug.

Sitting down they began to eat in silence.

Then Naruto shouldered Sasuke in the arm, in a way that meant Sasuke was to say something. Sasuke growled.

"Dobe." Sasuke then took a silent breath back and said "We would like to know if you guys wanted to join us in the mortal world for the mortals to celebrate the day of the male Gods."

"Hmph, if it weren't the mortals being so kind, then I wouldn't have join, but my duty as a Goddess is to keep the mortals in tact. Fine." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Excellent. I can also pick up a few 'books'." Kakashi beamed a smile that even they could see on the outside of his black mask.

_What does he mean by 'books'?_ Hanare mentally thought

**Sakura**

After an awkward conversation and awkward meal time, and name exchanging, the girls and I were tired.

"Sakura follow me." Sasuke started walking to the bedroom

Sakura looked around and saw each of the male escorting each women to a different place.

They arrived at the bedroom, as Sakura re-looked the place. Crimson red bed sheets and pillow adorbed the king bed which also had a canopy. The other door led to a bathroom and a balcony.

I completely forgot that I wasn't alone when I was reminded with a slight lick and a bite on my side of my neck.

"Is everything to your liking?" Sasuke's voice was husky and low.

That bite…

"W-well i-if you consider b-being held hostage…" Sasuke then tossed me on the bed "ah! Sas-"

Sasuke took me by the lips.

"Stealing a maiden's lips grants any men a year of luck." Sasuke smirked and stared at my body.

Sasuke was now hovering over my body. His hands were holding down my arms above my head.

"Well this man won't be so lucky." Sakura used her super strength and kneed him right in the place sunshine-no-shine.

"Damn it." Sasuke groaned rolling to his side of the bed.

"Oh yah." Sakura smirked and fell asleep.

**Hanare**

"Kakashi-san, do you ever take of your mask?" I was curious about this man and his mask.  
"No unless you want me to blindfold you." His voice was mischevious

"Why would you want to blindfold me?" I asked once again curious

He sweat dropped. But through his mask he smirked

"Kiss me and I'll show your what's under my mask.

I blushed.

"That offer still stands." Kakashi turned off the lights and went to sleep. I joined after him.

**Tenten**

"I refuse to sleep next to you!" I was protesting for the 50th time.

"Then you can sleep on the floor." Neji growled

"_Wow_ you're such a gentlemen." Tenten crossed her arms.

"Hn." Neji turned to his side.

"ugh whatever. The sooner I sleep the sooner I wake up from this nightmare." Tenten reluctantly joined Neji on the bed. Facing far far away from each other.

**Matsuri**

"Gaara-sama, where do I sleep?" I asked as gingerly as I could.

"Anywhere." He stated

"A-Alright…" Matsuri cautiously got in the bed "Goodnight Gaara-sama."

"Hn." Gaara continued to stare out the window, until he heard the even breathing of the female, and turned his attention to her.

**Temari**

"Damn woman hurry up and go to sleep." Shikamaru mumbled underneath his layer of blanket.

"Who the hell says that I'm gonna sleep next to you?" Temari had her hands at her hips, and glared of the male god.

"Says the one who's going to wake up grouchy." Shikamaru then fell asleep

**Hinata**

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto jumped on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

I hid a giggle, and joined in, closed the lights and fell asleep.


	3. Naughty

**I love that you guys have given me reviews, it makes it worth it to write this **

** Puri- lol yes Sasuke's family jewels were not harmed in the making of this ;)**

**I know its short, but please bear with me, I will pay back with continuous chapter updates though.**

**Any ideas? I would love to see more scenarios, so at the end you know who gets together with-BLEEP THE AUTHOR MAY NOT REVEAL *Sakura punches the author all the way to her computer***

"**Owww!" she whines but continues her work…**

**Without further ado, please Read & Review.**

For a mortal empire, this empire was huge, even if we were in our animal forms, we could see that this was no ordinary kingdom. This kingdom was the Main main kingdom of the male gods.

"Transform back everyone." Kakashi chided cooly as he poofed into his outfit. From what Hanare could tell he was wearing sweat pants (**AN just his regular attire, and so is everyone else)**

The gate of the empire opened the many people remained bowing at their legs.

One man in the front wore robes that showed that he was the emperor.

"Welcome oh great ones!" He bowed all the way to the ground. "May our humble empire be of suiting for your celebration!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her close to him. Sakura wanted to protest but detained it because of the large crowd.

Some of the men sneaked a look at the female goddesses.

Only then did the girls realize that this was all male empire.

They had only heard of a few of these kingdoms. Woman were treated like slaves & items. If disguised Sakura to the bone.

"My lord, you brought females?" the king asked amused.

"Are you questioning me? Prepare the plan." Sasuke then nodded.

What?

Sasuke quickly pulled out a dark orb that made me want to scream in fear.

"You fucking bastard!" Sakura screamed and mentally wanted to kick his family jewels, if only she could.

The dark aura that surrounded the dark orb was too unpure for the female goddesses. Over powered and vulnerable, the male gods snapped in a piece of jewelry of our necks.

Taking back the orb I looked around to see everyone with a neck piece.

Tenten suddenly glared at Neji and sprinted to break his neck, pulling out a scroll with weapons she suddenly dropped it. She glanced at Neji who had a smirk on his face. Tenten was then surrounded with a tight chain that glowed golden, which then led to Nejis hand.

"Damn it Neji." Tenten sneered

"Trouble some woman. Hold still." Shikamaru glared at Temari, who was trying with all her might to pull off the neck piece.

"Gaara-sama, why?" Matsuri with her pleading brown doe eyes looked at Gaara who could only return to her with a small hint of sympathy.

"From here we will split." Sasuke looked over to his group.

Everyone parted ways.

**Third view**

With a simple teleportation Matsuri was transported to a place that looked likesand castles. The buildings weren't exactly made out of sand, but they were close enough.

The collar felt like it was burning me.

"Please Gaara-sama, let me go!" I begged. I knew I was far away from my friends when I saw the desert.

"Never." He growled as he yanked my chain, and I flew to his arms.

He then captured my lips.

Any man who takes a goddesses kiss is bound to have power and luck.

"I can feel the power already." Gaara whispered, as he then continued to kiss my mouth, his tongue twirled around mine, slowly taking its virginity in a tainted way.

He then dragged my unwilling body to his palace, which stood tall and proud.

The Inside was clearly pure mahagony wood. Few plants were planted among the sides, as there were multiply entrances to many places.

Of course I would love to stay… But… I started to tug, and use the sand outside to obey my command.

"The Sand is under your control?" Gaara looked suspiciously at me.

I shook my head in "No".

"Percect, you are what completes me." Gaara growled and pulled me against his chest, and then… Oh no…

A large hand squeezed a cheek of my butt as I squeaked in response.

A low chuckle filled the air, almost sweetly.

**Hanare**

I remained silent. I had read about these echanted chains. They were impossible. Forged by the magic of Gods, these were going to be the death of me.

We had arrived in a large doujo that seemed to be ¼ of the earth.

"Where are we?" I asked astounded.

"My place." Kakashi yanked on the chain and walked. It was irritating to be stuck on a leash.

Once we had settled in the front entrance, I took off my shoes and followed Kakashi.

The inside had nice paper doors, and an upstair balcony that looked over the front entrance. Leading my upstairs, Kakashi opened up a paper door.

Padded footsteps ran towards us. Whipping my head towards the sound, I was attacked by multiple dogs. Pinned on the ground helpless, and slobbered by dogs, I was pissed.

"Boss, is she an intruder?" A pug wearing a blue jacket sniffed me.

"No Pakkun, she's my toy." Kakashi smiled and pulled me up "Now leave us, please." Kakashi dismissed the dogs, as they bowed and puffed into smoke.

I muttered a cleaning spell, as all the slobber disappeared.

"They couldn't smell my scent on you, so you know what that means." Kakashi had his hands on his hips, and his head cocked towards me.

"Wai-" too late.

I was on the bed, my body feeling renderless. It was the chains fault.

Kakashi pulled out it headband protector and tied it around her beautiful eyes.

**(Warning this is where Kakashi is very perverted… And His dog behavior c: )**

Kakashi then squeezed her bottom, earning a slight squeal from her lips.

"Kakashi-san, please stop." Hanare quietly and calmly pleaded.

Kakashi was over her frail body. He sniffed her neck and licked it. A quiver was heard. He then sucked on it, and bit it slightly. While his smooth mouth took over the neck, his hands couldn't help but wonder to her breast. Squeezing the two mounds, Hanare felt a sensation that she never thought she would feel.

"Pl-Ple ah!" Hanare squirmed around protestingly when he started rolling them around. Her legs were open now. Kakashi took the opportunity and went between them. Unable to clamp them together once again, Hanare was now very worried.

He could smell her arousal, and that made him feel. Feel mad and crazy. His dog senses were replaced by lust and pure sexual tension. He knew this was the moment. He bit straight down into the side of her neck. His K-9 fangs released the sweet toxin, that made this person HIS mate.

Hanare felt tense, her eyes widened and dulled. Her voice was no longer heard. But her hands were nailed onto his back.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi lifted himself off of her, and pulled the blankets over her.

Now her eyes had closed and off she was, in a deep world of sweet dreams. Kakashi joined her on the bed and whispered once again

"Sorry."

**Tenten**

"What the hell!" Tenten thrashed around. Her neck chain refused to let her use her own body. They had arrived in a large palace that was in the middle of a deep forrest.

"Calm down," Neji growled as he threw a pillow at Tenten.

"No!" Tenten used her will to punch him on the head.

Neji was MAD.

"Shut the hell up!" Neji then turned back to his position and thought of an idea.

Inching closer to Tenten, she frozed. Her body stopped.

Neji started kissing the jaw line of hers, and his hands played with her hair.

"Neji…" Tenten trailed off

Tenten gasped as Neji then stole her lips.

Only if she weren't enjoying this, she would've smacked the man. Wait what?

**Temari**

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as Temari's hands fumbled to unbutton his shirt.

Temari said the same to Shikamaru.

**(Yah, I didn't really want to focus on Tem and Shika **** Sorry for those fans. And I'm gonna right away give Naru and Hina a happy life xD )**

**Naru Hina**

"Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed as Narutos face was only a hair away from hers. Their lips met at the mention of his name.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto smiled as he looked at his perfect bride.

**SasuSaku-YaY!**

Meanwhile…

Sakura had been walking along, Ahem "forced", with Sasuke.

They just arrived at a large castle. The gates were a titatnium steel that lead to many other gates.

But of course Sasuke was never a paitient one, and he knew that this was his kingdom.

They had transported into a large room, which was dark.

The walls were painted red, the bed sheets were black.

The bed itself was considered a small room. Pillows were decorated everywhere, and was underneath a comfy looking blanket.

The view outside led to a large garden.

Everything was ruined by this comment.

"Get on the bed."

"And why would I obey a cockey bastard like-" Sakura was thrown on the bed. Her body loosing will power.

Sasuke bit on her neck continuosly, as she knew that this was typical dog behavior. Well that was until his hands crept to her chest and gave it a thoughtful squeeze.

No resistance.

Damn. Now this is gonna hurt.

Sakura could feel something wet, and it was comfirmed by Sasuke, when he smelled it.

HE then bit down hard on the side of her neck, releasing the venom.

Sakura was going to adapt faster, since she is after all the goddess of wolves.

But Sakura was to tired, to let her pride get in the way. Sleep lured her like candy to children.

**Is this long enough? I don't know how long you guys want it, but please do message me about it **** or maybe review ;) And let me say, reviews are appreciated. Even though I got lots of follows, I think reviews are the best to me. And please! HELP ME THINK OF IDEAS!**

**Sakura: Goddess of health, Strength, and Wisdom (White Wolf)**

**Sasuke: God of Death & revenge/justice, and fear (Black Wolf)**

**Tsunade: Goddess of the Moon, women, Earth & Ocean. (Slug)**

**Kakashi: God of Lightning & Storms (Dog)**

**Hanare: Goddess of Disguise & Clouds (Owl)**

**Tenten: Goddess of Weapons (Swallow)**

**Neji: God of defense/protection (Hawk)**

**Shikamaru: God of strategy (Cougar)**

**Temari: Goddess of Wind (Weasel/Ferret)**

**Hinata: Goddess of Nature & Animals (Bunny)**

**Gaara: God of hatred & Sandstorms (Jackal)**

**Matsuri: Goddess of loyalty and love, and sand (Tanuki)**


	4. Awakening

**Hi guys, if you want me to write more, I kinda need reviews, and suggestions…**

Sasuke looked over his mate, as he sighed.

Its been three days straight.

She should've been up right after, she is a wolf like him, and it wasn't that hard to adapt.

But telling from her harsh breathing, and jagged breaths, Sasuke was worried.

Taking her head and cradling it in his lap, he stroked her hair. Hours had passed and he finally heard something.

"Sasuke…" He was surprised until… "Fuck you."

He growled as Sakura rolled away.

Sakura then sat up and looked around.

"So now I'm enslaved to you forever…" She sighed and stood at the beds edge.

"No. I have a piece of your soul, but it only forms a bond between us." Sasuke was upset at the fact that Sakura refused to have him.

Minutes rolled on as they just stayed like that. Occasional glances would pass by Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke then stood up and walked away.

"You are free to visit the village." Sasuke closed the door on Sakura.

**Hanare**

3 Days had passed, and Kakashi was still at the beds edge waiting for her to wake up.

Oh how he wished he could live in his erotic porn book with Hanare. None the less, there is always time for that.

Grumbling could be heard from Hanare as she slowly woke up.

"I feel like shit." The first thing she said was that.

He chuckled at her response.

"Its gonna take a while to adjust." Kakashi moved the strands of her that delicately framed her face, so he could look at her face more.

**Matsuri (hints of rape)**

Matsuri stared quietly at the ceiling, her smile was turned to a frown. She was now practically owned by this man.

And she wasn't happy.

Her hands were chained to the side of the wall, lowly, forcing her to sit on her legs and bend over.

But there was also the aggressive male breathing on her neck. Tears began to roll down her face, her gently soft toned skin had met the pain of tears.

Her snuffled crys was denied by the red head.

He slowly neared her neck, as his breaths were harsher. He licked the creamy skin gently at first, as though and unbelieving asking for permission.

Matsuri nodded, she had no choice, it was this or possibly facing punishments.

Gaara took his skillful hands and grabbed my breasts roughly.

"A-ah," I moaned, as he smirked in satisfaction.

Moving them around in circles, Matsuri felt her self wetten.

"Mmh…" Matsuri's breath quickened.

Using the perfect moment Gaara bit down into her neck so rough for her liking, and injected the venom. She felt dizzy, but gave a fight, well until she lost.

**Sakura**

"Here, this is your part of the closet." Sasuke looked pleased when he saw the girls smile, of course he showed no sign of it.

She gasped at the wide variety of colorful clothing.

"All of this is for me?" Sakura asked astounded.

"Gods have everything." Sasuke wondered on why Sakura was so amazed, she was a goddess too, was she not?

"Well excuse me, but my whole entire life was spent on trying to run away from you." Sakura glared at the chicken butt styled hair god.

He chose to ignore that comment.

"Meet me at the gates in ten minutes." Sasuke vanished.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sakura was curious.

A beautiful blonde was bowing at the goddess in moments.

"Please there is no need to bow." Sakura smiled at her manners.

"O-oh okay. My name is Ino. Lord Sasuke has employed me to be your maid." Ino smiled

"That's great. Finally a girl, that jackass has been driving me insane." Sakura muttered.

Ino sweat dropped. Not anyone would just say that to Lord Sasuke…

Ino prepared Sakura and dressed her in a pink kimono that had a red obi. Her hair was pinned in a small bun, that had two chopsticks poked in.

Light makeup was applied.

"Ta-dah!" Ino was proud at her makeup skills.

"Wow!" Sakura didn't believe that she was the same girl "Thanks Ino!"

Ino beamed into a wide smile.

"Now go to Sasuke!"

Sakura walked through the garden, and saw the black chicken butt man.

Sasuke looked over and took a double take.

Sakura blushed at the way the god was looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked timidly

"Hn." Sasuke looked away, hoping the blush wouldn't fly to his face.

"So where are we going?" Sakura was too curious for the death god…

"Aa." Sasuke turned around and started walking.

Sasuke was wearing a black kimono made for man that showed a bit of his chest. Bandage wrapping were around his wrist. A white and red fan was designed on his back.

Sakura followed in pursuit of the large steps of the death god.

They walked all the way through the garden, and to the large exit of the castle. Sakura knew now where they were going, they were going to the village outside.

The village was thriving with life. Well except for the fact that many of them were bleeding to death.

Men were sprawled in the buildings with their children or wife around them begging them to stay alive.

"This is because of the war with Orichimaru." Sasuke sneered the name "Orochimaru."

Sakura didn't wait to listen to the last part, she ran to the nearest injured person and began to heal him, and the other people.

Sasuke stared in interest at the people. He moved to the pinkette as the people around him bowed deeply.

Now he was into the pinkette…

**Tenten (I'm gonna give her a happy ending as well)**

"Neji stop you're making me feel soooooo…" Tenten gasped at the man before her. He smiled and continue

Naughtyxnaughtyxnaughty…

**Well there you go, please at least take your time to review. I love that you guys are following, but if you want to follow and at LEAST get notifications, I need you to review. Thank you for the constant 5 in a row review! I will be aiming for at least 6 this time! And Please offer suggestions!**

**Sakura: Goddess of health, Strength, and Wisdom (White Wolf)**

**Sasuke: God of Death & revenge/justice, and fear (Black Wolf)**

**Naruto: God of the Sun protector as well, and courage (Fox)**

**Tsunade: Goddess of the Moon, women, Earth & Ocean. (Slug)**

**Kakashi: God of Lightning & Storms (Dog)**

**Hanare: Goddess of Disguise & Clouds (Owl)**

**Tenten: Goddess of Weapons (Swallow)**

**Neji: God of defense/protection (Hawk)**

**Shikamaru: God of strategy (Cougar)**

**Temari: Goddess of Wind (Weasel/Ferret)**

**Hinata: Goddess of Nature & Animals (Bunny)**

**Gaara: God of hatred & Sandstorms (Jackal)**

**Matsuri: Goddess of loyalty and love, and sand (Tanuki)**


End file.
